1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnification-changeable viewfinder optical system, and particularly to a Keplerian zoom finder optical system suitable for use in a compact camera.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, in lens shutter type compact cameras, zoom lenses having a great zoom ratio have been required as photo-taking objective lenses, and with it, zoom finders having a great magnification change rate have become necessary also in camera finders
As zoom finders of this kind, there are, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2-109009 which has been proposed by the applicant and already laid open, etc., and basically, these are such that the objective lens of a Keplerian telescope optical system in which a real image formed by the objective lens is enlarged and observed through an eyepiece is made into zoom, whereby the finder magnification is made continuously changeable.
The zoom finder disclosed in the above-mentioned Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2-109009 has a magnification change ratio (zoom ratio) of the order of 2.3 times and a field (angle of field) of the order of 55 degrees at the wide angle end and has an excellent optical performance.
This zoom finder, however, can hardly be said to be sufficient in respect of wide angle and high magnification change, and further, an attempt to endow this zoom finder with a great magnification change ratio has resulted in the possibility of making the finder optical system bulky.